Blocks
Blocks are standard-sized cube units, which vary vastly in appearance. They make up the landscape of the Minecraft world and are used in many of the game's mechanics. Description Each block is unique and offers the player a new material to build with or use in other places. For example, an emerald would let you combine 9 to make an emerald block to build or trade with a villager for another item. Blocks are placeable, unlike most other items (without the use of an item frame). They make up the in-game environments and can be collected, placed and used in many different ways. Some blocks spawn naturally, such as dirt or stone while other blocks, such as bricks and redstone lamps, must be crafted by a player. Wood, for example, is one of the most helpful blocks, due to its widespread use and requirement in many crafting recipes. All player-made structures are created by using multiple blocks of one, or several different varieties. Certain blocks have special uses. For example, jack-o-lanterns, glowstone, and sea lanterns can be used to light underwater areas, since they cannot be extinguished by water. There are three different transparency levels by which blocks can be classified: *Transparent blocks, such as air and water. *Semi-transparent blocks, such as glass and leaves *Opaque blocks, such as wood or cobblestone. Most blocks that are at least somewhat transparent, usually can't have torches placed on them. The face of a block is 16×16 pixels, and each block is proportionately one cubic meter.Notch (Tumbler) Most blocks are static, although water, lava, portal, and fire blocks have a shifting pattern. While the default texture pack's textures have 16x16 block faces, there are texture packs with 32x32 or even 64x64 textures. These texture packs often require a mod. But usually, they just require the default Minecraft texture pack. Naturally-generated Blocks on standing on Coal Ore.]] The following is a list of many blocks which generate naturally Minecraft worlds. Entries marked with a D require additional data values to entirely define the block in a Minecraft world. Entries marked with an I have a different ID as an inventory item. Entries marked with a B require additional inventory data to fully define the inventory item. Entries marked with a T have tile entities associated with them to store additional data. Items with IDs in red cannot be legitimately obtained by a player in the game. They can only be obtained by "hacking" (Such as using an inventory editor) or while in multiplayer servers, or by using the /give command. Items available only in Creative mode are in blue. Items only obtainable through the Silk Touch enchantment in Survival Mode are in green. The Overworld .]] Below is a list of blocks that can be obtained in the overworld. Naturally Generated Naturally generated blocks include blocks that are created through a 'seed' either player-generated or generated by a random seed generator. Naturally Created Naturally created means a combination of events that cause a new block to be placed by natural causes and NOT by the player. Structures Same as naturally generated, but these blocks are only created with the "Generate Structures" option enabled. The most pack of blocks is 64. The Nether Naturally Generated Naturally Created Structures Additional Reading There are over 150 different types of blocks in Minecraft, including environmental features like air and water, which cannot be built, various types of wood, various colors of wool, various, slabs, stairs, utility blocks, and the list goes on. New blocks are typically added to one or more versions of Minecraft every few months. In a standard, randomly-generated world, one can find air, stone, grass, snow, dirt, water, water source, lava, lava source, sand, sandstone, gravel, gold ore, iron ore, diamond ore, Redstone ore, lapis lazuli ore, clay block, coal ore, bedrock, ice, wood, birch wood, wooden planks, etc. In abandoned mines, pine/spruce wood, leaves, cacti, sugar cane, vines, pumpkins, dandelions, poppies, brown and red mushrooms, dead bushes, shrubs, and tall grass. In dungeons, one can also find cobblestone, mossy cobblestone, a monster spawner, and chests, even though cobblestone and chests are usually made by a player. Cobblestone, wooden planks, fences, pressure plates, bookshelves, crafting tables, stairs, torches, black wool, glass panes, iron bars, lava, chests, and furnaces may also be found in the randomly-generated villages. Stone bricks, mossy stone bricks, cracked stone bricks, iron bars, end portal frames, monster spawners, bookshelves, wooden planks, fences, chests, and cobwebs can be found in the strongholds and abandoned mineshafts also added in Beta 1.8. Obsidian can be found naturally, but it is not part of a random generation. Instead, it is created when a naturally-occurring lava source block comes in contact with water. Cobblestone can also be found naturally in the same circumstances as obsidian, except it is formed when moving lava comes into contact with water. strongholds are also partially built of cobblestone. Players can craft a variety of blocks that are not naturally found in the world, such as crafting tables, bookshelves, and furnaces, using their 4x4 personal crafting grid. Redstone, diamond, gold and lapis lazuli can be found in the lower areas of maps. Netherrack, glowstone, gravel, soul sand, nether brick, nether brick fence, nether brick stairs, and nether wart can be found in The Nether, which a player can only reach via a Nether portal. End stone and obsidian can be found at the end, which can only be reached via an End portal. Bedrock, torches, an end portal, an end gateway, and a dragon egg are generated after a player kills the Ender Dragon. The Pocket Edition has three unique blocks: the cyan flower, Nether reactor core, and glowing obsidian. See also *Data values *Item *Opacity *Luminance *Ore *Technical blocks Trivia *When placing a block in any version of Minecraft with a slightly laggy computer, it may place two blocks when only clicking once, and when one removes one block, it removes them both. This also happens with doors. People with particularly low-end hardware may even experience three blocks being placed or removed with one click of the mouse. A good way of combating this problem is to reduce one's view distance to speed up the game. *Water is one of the only blocks that one can walk through. Another one is doors, and also lava - even though that could be quite painful. Furthermore, air is another block one can walk through. Sugar cane, grass, flowers, open trapdoors, cobwebs, dead bushes, shrubs, and saplings are also blocks that players can walk through. *Lava only flows 4 blocks in the Overworld. In the Nether , it can flow 8 blocks, similar to water in the overworld. If the water block is hacked into one's inventory, it can be placed without evaporating and it will flow the same as in the overworld. However, a block update will cause it to evaporate. *Nether portal blocks may be considered artificial blocks because players must strike the portal frame with a flint and steel to create them. *Netherrack, glowstone and soul sand are blocks found only in the Nether . They all have helpful uses in the overworld, such as an infinite light source, traps, and mob spawning(wither). *Some blocks must be destroyed by a specific tool in order to be collected, such as diamonds being mined with an iron pickaxe or better. *Some blocks like bedrock and end portal frames can not be mined in survival mode. Others that can only be accessed with commands like invisible bedrock can not be mined in creative mode and can only be removed with the /setblock command. *During the survival test phase of Minecraft's development, a player began with 10 TNT blocks, and they could obtain dirt, cobblestone (from stone), wooden planks (from wood), gold blocks from gold ore, iron blocks from iron ore, stone slabs from coal ore and white wool from Sheep. *In the Classic version of Minecraft, a player could build with naturally-occurring blocks (except for redstone and diamond), and can use bookcases, sponge, colored wool, brick, obsidian and moss stone. Operators of servers can also place bedrock. *Some custom servers give the ability to place fluids. Gallery References Category:Blocks Category:Lists Category:Items Category:Natural Blocks Category:Crafting